999: Digital World
by Daemon Soul
Summary: No summery just read. ;P


Daemon Soul: HEY~O! Welcome to _"999: Digital World"_! My name is Daemon Soul, and no not the Daemon from Digimon.

Clover: I'm Clover Field.

Junpei: And I'm Junpei Tenmyouji.

Dae: Not today!

Clover & Junpei: ?

Dae: Well not last name wise... I'm putting you all back 9 years and I'm changing a few things.

Clover: Like?

Dae: Seven still the same but I named him Steve and gave him Lotus' last name... also they will be married, Lotus is going to be called by her real name "Hazuki Kashiwabara", Junpei your one of the two kids that they had, you have a twin sister Nona, Clover... your dad is Nagisa Nijisaki, Light is still your brother but is only a year older then what he really is, Aoi and Akane are Teruaki Kubota's kids and I'm throwing in 2 ocs Jack and Ann Kuba.

Clover: ...

Junpei: ...

Clover & Junpei: You literally just woke up and you thought about all that in a short amount of time?!

Dae: ... Yeah... I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Digital World!**_

"Junpei, Junpei wake up!" My sister Nona yelled while jumping on me while I was sleeping on my bunk. "Whyyy?" I asked sleepily "We're going to summer camp today remember?" she told me, Oh man I totally forgot! I got up and got dressed. Nora and I are twins but we look nothing alike. I have short brown hair and brown eyes, and I'm a guy, Nora has Long black hair, and dark brown eyes. I just changed my clothes which is a red long-sleeve with a white collar, over it is a blue and white striped polo shirt, teal cargo pants, blue and white sneakers, and my lucky goggles. Nora is wearing her white long-sleeve shirt, green dress, black leggings, and black dress shoes. "Junpei! Nora! Are you two ready we have to go!" Our mom yelled from the kitchen "Yes mom" we shouted in unison.

 _ **~at the summer camp~**_

Man there are a lot of kids but we did met a few like this one girl she is a few years younger than me I think she is 9 years old. She has red hair in a sloppy pigtails, turquoise eyes, she wore a short brown fuzzy jacket, a big white long-sleeve with a red heart on it, black tights with white polka-dots, and brown boots I think her name was Clover Nijisaki. There was also a taller kid with her I think he was her older brother he is like 16, he seems blind, he has gray hair, and he wore a blue jacket, blue jeans, and boots, his name was a... Light! Light Nijisaki.

I also ran into my friends Akane Kunota*, her brother Aoi Kunota**, Jack Kubo*** and his sister Ann Kubo****. We were enjoying the summer sun, well until snow started snowing that is, and in no time it was a blizzard. We had to take shelter in side the big building. The storm left just as fast as it had started, We exited the building and the ground was covered in snow. "Yay! Let's make a snowman, Light!" Clover shouted as she ran outside, "Be careful Clover you might trip!" Light yelled back going after her. "Nora, Ann wanna make angles?" Akane asked My and Jack's sisters and they nodded.

I walked over to the pond and saw the Northern Lights "Is that the Aurora Borealis? But we're too far south to be able to see it" I heard Aoi next to me, I didn't look at him when I said "Tell that to the sky!" suddenly 8 meteor or something came crashing down in front of us. "Is everyone alright?!" Aoi shouted over his shoulder, we were ok. Whatever crashed down _floated_ back up in front of us, I don't know why but I feel like it belongs to me so I grab it. The others did the same with theirs, "What are they?" Jack asked. "They look kinda like flip phone"***** Aoi answered. Then everything went blank.

* * *

"Junpei...Junpei wake up" I heard a voice call me. "I'm awake" I said as I opened my eyes, when I did I saw a _floating_ _fireball with blue eyes and a mouth and hands looking at me_ , "WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted as I jumped back up. "Don't be afraid I'm your friend, My name is DemiMeramon" said the fireball. **(from here it's kinda like episode 1 of Digimon adventure so I'm skipping to where they all meet up with each other and are introducing themselves)** "So what are you guys exaclly?" Light asked the creatures in front of us. "We're Digimon, Digital Monsters" they said in unison, "I'm DemiMeramon" said the one that was with me. "I'm Kapurimon" said the creature with Clover, "My name is Yokomon" says Ann's pink radish... No really it's looks like a pink radish! "Tanemon is my name" says the green planet-seed-thing, "Hello I'm Tsunomon" ok this one is a head with a horn on it how does it move? I think Aoi carried it. "I am Tokomon" this one is cute it had called to Light so it's his I think. "How are you all the name's Pukamon!" said another floating creature... It acts like just like Jack it's his for sure no questions asked. "And I'm Nyaromon" says the cat head with a tail... Wait there's only 7 of us and of them too where did this one come from? "Nyaromon you can't just run off like that" Nora says as she walks up behind Nyaromon.

After we introduced ourselves to our 'digimon' we wondered around 'til we came apon **(not sure if that's spelled right, sorry)** a beach. "What the hell?! How did we get to a beach?!" Aoi shouted "Our camp was nowhere near a beach" Nora said.

* * *

Dae: Please review! Hope to see you soon.

Clover: Bye!

Junpei: Later.


End file.
